Summon us Forward
by Jux4444
Summary: Gilbert can never escape Anne Shirley Cuthbert, he's reminded of her wherever he is. But, how far is he willing to go to get her back after a misunderstanding and what obstacles will he have to hurdle before he can call her his.


**Summon us Forward**

Gilbert quickly slipped out his front door closing it as quietly as he was able before rushing off the verandah and around the side of the house. Absently he picked up a large spade that was leaning there and slowly made his way to the top field that lay fallow and was in bad need of tending too.

In all honesty he just had to get out of the house and the tool had caught his eye so why not. He loved Mary and Bash and he was grateful that they agreed to share the house with him but, oh boy if he had a walk into a room and find them kissing one more time he was going to scream.

They still acted like newlyweds and it had been almost a year. Secretly it warmed his heart to see them so open with each other, even if he teased Bash mercilessly when Mary was not around.

But lately every time they touched or kissed it only made Gilberts stomach cramp in knots. He had family again, wonderful friends and community but the one thing he lacked was someone of his own.

Essentially he was lonely.

Most of the time he was too busy to notice, what with school, studying with Miss Stacey, mentorship with Doctor Ward all this while still attempting to help Bash around the farm.

Usually he was too exhausted by his life to even contemplate romance but when you see it daily it doesn't take long till you yearn for it also.

Gilbert surveyed the field, his eyes darted up into the clear sky following a flock of blue jays as they flitted between the branches pestering a hawk looking for a quick meal.

He deeply breathed in the early spring morning and laughed at the birds antics as they had quite the repertoire of calls. They were so vividly blue and their constant squabbling chatter instantly reminded him of Anne.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert

No one had such vibrant blue eyes that seemed to shine with this inner light that both confused and utterly bewitched him.

Perhaps it was the emotion that she rung out of each and every word in her vocabulary and she knew such a great many words it was frequently intimidating.

Sometimes he crept close enough to eavesdrop on her candid storytelling during lunch while she regaled Diana and the like. He wanted to be as welcomed as Cole had been but he knew no such invitation would ever be forthcoming.

He could hope though.

Gilbert felt like that unwanted hawk as these beautiful small creatures all screeched at it ruthlessly. He sighed as he watched it give up and soar up into the sky out of sight.

He would never give up that easily.

He swung the spade with anger and struck the earth with more force than was necessary. Gritted his teeth and willed his mind to blank so that he could get on with his chores. He had no time for this kind of sentimental nonsense.

He hoisted himself up along the top of the blade, gripping the handle tightly for balance he let his weight drive the spade further into the soil before hopping off and turning the spade over.

He continued this action lost in the repetitiveness until he felt himself slipping back to thoughts of her.

It's then he started to recite the names of various parts of the body and their many functions loudly and with persistence but even that became drowned out by thoughts of one feisty red headed demon.

He threw the spade away from him in irritation as the red soil all around him took on a whole new life in his tortured brain.

Gilbert gasped and sunk to his knees in defeat. He dug his hands into the freshly tilled earth running his fingers through the texture. He'd bury his hand into the soil only to watch it slip between his fingers again and again that he became desperate to attain it.

This elusive girl with the stunning hair and dazzling personality always just out of reach to him.

The red soil of PEI was a poor counterpart to the real thing but when the sun struck the surface just right…

It was almost like the braid he had pulled so callously two years ago and compared to something as dull as carrots.

The field didn't have the same shine or the tiny facets of every possible shade from garnet to ember but he was able to possess this one.

Clasp it in his hand, even if it was only temporary.

Gilbert closed his eyes reverently and let him himself have this small moment. To imagine his fingers deep within her incandescent waves. To feel her contented sigh against his lips, but then it became all too much, he felt ridiculous...

He groaned in pain as the gossamer image disintegrated on a gust of wind and he came crashing back to reality.

He leapt to his feet and started running through the field into the orchard with its tiny green apples that mocked him, spurned him with their possibility. Their rosy sweetness had been rejected and he spun around momentarily lost in their judgement before he was running again.

Running with no destination just for the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. As long as he kept moving he didn't have to think, to wallow.

Running and solely concentrating on not tripping over the undergrowth, keeping his breathing even, his heartbeat thumping furiously. Urging him onwards towards or away from something or someone.

He didn't wish to pursue that thought.

Scenery blurred in his vision as he dodged through a forest, skirting around trees. Sweat poured down his face and trickled down his throat into his shirt. His muscles burned but it was good, it was true this singular fixation drowned out all others.

Another glorious spring morning in Avonlea spread out before him and nothing else.

No one else…

That's when he saw it…

A glimmer of red between the foliage, a trick of the light surely but it had the desired effect of making him stumble.

Angry, he pushed himself harder, muscles resisting but then, there it was again...

a flash...

And then another.

It was her, it was Anne twirling and skipping through the forest, alone. She was laughing and chattering to the creatures and the trees, lost in her own little world.

Gilbert crashed into an Elm tree, bracing his shaking arms against its broad trunk. He panted hard into the rough bark his muscles screamed at him, his thoughts chaos.

Once he'd calmed he inched around the tree and gaped at her in awe, it's as if he'd summoned her out of thin air. At first he wasn't quite sure if she was real, his breath sharp and fast as he watched her.

She was like an ethereal wood sprite with goldenrods,daisies and wild asters adorned in her hair with abandon.

Anne cavorted through the forest, she stopped to throw her arms about a mighty Oak and gave it a delighted squeeze before flinging her head back, arms outstretched towards the dappled sunlight.

She abruptly thrust a handful of blossoms into the air and danced around in giddy circles as they fluttered around her, landing gently to kiss her hair and shoulders.

Gilbert gulped stifling his own laugh, clinging to the Elm, it alone kept him upright.

She was singing now, something sweet and silly and altogether ravishing. His heart was beating madly in his chest as he dug his fingernails into the bark and allowed her laughter to wash through him.

Gilbert took a deep breath and conjured up the scent of those flowers in his head, the ones that clung to her cheek, her dress, her cute bare feet with those sweet freckles.

He sighed longingly and without restraint, he was a gone man.

She was a flame and he the moth forever circling and unaware he was slowly burning for her.

Anne threw herself dramatically down on a patch of Irish moss, her unfettered hair fanning out around her like a rippling stream.

He was intoxicated by her and like a siren call Gilbert crept closer to this impossible creature that haunted his existence.

Anne continued to converse with the unseen, the wonderful breadth of her imagination on full display.

Gilbert smiled to himself, biting his lip to stop the laughter bubbling forth. He was loathe to disturb this perfection.

Anne boldly held conversations with her fantasy characters, often slipping into a deep timbre as she became the prince or the knight with his princess firmly in toe.

Gilbert crawled closer ignoring the press of pine needles and small stones into his knees as he crouched behind a clump of tall grass.

She had a posy of Lady Slipper Orchids clutched in her fist and her tall tale was rushing towards some harrowing urgency as she was a flourish of bare arms and legs.

It was as if she were performing each heartbreaking moment not just with her lilting voice but her whole being.

Gilbert was so entranced he leant forward to see her expressive eyes more clearly. Her lips quivered as she whispered with exaggerated emotion adding to the dramatic flair of her story.

His hand came down upon a broken twig and the resounding crack under his weight rung through the forest at exactly the wrong moment, as Anne had paused in her narration for climatic effect.

Gilbert dove for cover and flattened his body into the unforgiving forest floor just as her head popped up.

Anne's eyes skittered over her surroundings with a tiny spark of fear. She probably thought he was Billy Andrews come to taunt her with his brutish ways.

"Hello" she squeaked.

She quickly got to her feet and smoothed down her dress. She rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin and tried again.

"Is anyone there?" this time there was more certainty in her voice.

Gilbert tried to slow his breathing as his heart was like a frightened hare in his chest. He mustn't be discovered it would only fuel her temper and she would go back to ignoring him once more. He couldn't bare that a second time, it took so long to gain her friendship.

When he finally deemed it safe to reveal himself, she was gone.

Not a trace of her left behind.

All the way home he debated internally whether she was ever there at all. Finally telling himself as he made his way across his front lawn that he had to make more of a concerted effort to attain her heart or he would surely go mad.

Pulling his muddy boots off he left them at the front door before reaching for the handle. A quiet determination bolstered his spirits as he pushed open the door to two pairs of warm but surprised eyes.

"Evening Bash, Mary isn't this twilight just something else, it's been quite the day." His grin infectious.

They both gave him a knowing nod their eyes darting away from him as Gilbert turned to shut the door behind him soundly.

"Good evening Gilbert and where possibly could you have come galavanting from perhaps..."

Gilbert spun on the spot his eyes wide, his cheeks colouring immediately.

Guilty as charged.

Anne Shirley Cuthbert was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed and she was positively vibrating with fury.

Mary dragged a smirking Bash backwards out of the room as Vesuvius was about to blow and she wanted to be elsewhere when it happened.

Gilbert stuttered desperately scrabbling for any excuse before his shoulders slumped with defeat, resolved to his fate.


End file.
